projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Sen Yamada
Name: Sen Yamada Faction: Good Species: Human Gender: Male Age: 17 Appearance: In an absurd and direct contrast to his younger sister Chihiro, Sen stands above all his peers at 6 foot 1, with strawberry blonde hair short on all sides but the top (where it's thick) and grey eyes, and is buff from all the fighting he does. He adheres to the school uniform a bit loosely, leaving a top button or two undone, with Spectrum Blazer normally disguised as his school blazer, top button done and hanging around his neck, billowing out behind him as he walks. Sen also wears a cap, just to be able to the pull the visor down over his eyes as he walks. It's the small pleasures in life like being able to look like a mysterious asshole that make it worth living. Personality: Sen is a man of few words, uncomfortably aware of how much he stands out anywhere he goes in Nishiyama. His feelings of inadequacy over being unable to manifest a Sundance of his own led him to the life of a delinquet, driving him to establish himself as the toughest fucker at his school and even about town, picking fights every so often. Blunt and curt, he has only a close circle of a few friends, and isn't warm enough to open up to more. Though he wouldn't readily admit it, he adores his family for still accepting him despite being unable to manifest a Sundance. History: Just like Chihiro, Sen was trained heavily from a young age. As the firstborn child, he was under more pressure to manifest his Sundance and become the heir to the family's business and so on. Unfortunately, on that fateful day at the age of 15, after many fruitless hours of pounding on a wall of solid light, Sen couldn't look his grandmother in the eye (he had to look at the ceiling, not the floor) as she carefully, regretfully informed him that he did not have a Sundance to manifest, and perhaps no magic spark at all. Shortly after that event, his father took the children to meet an old friend of the family, for a little reunion. This friend of the family was no heroic descendant, but his family were magi all the same, creators of sentient magical weapons. A plan formulated, and when his father was off distracted with Chihiro, Sen begged for the man's help. He explained his problem, and how he just wanted to be able to protect his family, if nothing else. The magus was moved, and agreed to help him. It would need to be something he could safely have at all times, so the magus created the Blazer, a semi-sentient blazer jacket that would grow with Sen, able to shift its shape, colour and properties. Sen kept it secret, fearing that his grandmother and father would not approve. Skills: When he isn't out and about busting heads to feel better about himself, Sen is in his bedroom (in the basement) practising his footwork by dancing away, making him surprisingly nimble for one so big. Aside from that and being strong, he's good with his hands, but doesn't do well at anything in school beyond P.E. Magic: Blazer: Having no magic of his own, Sen's magic is all in the blazer made for him. It can shift its shape, colour and size rapidly, becoming a giant fist, or multiple hands, or tendrils or changing into other objects entirely (only in the shape of them, of course). It can increase its mass and thicken to block attacks and weaker spells, and can reconnect itself if merely severed or cut (though more extensive damage cannot be repaired by Sen or the cloth alone). It is stronger than your average person, and if it can grab or wrap around something it can lift it and throw it. Its usefulness is mostly limited by the user's ingenuity. When it isn't disguising itself as a piece of clothing, its true form is a fabulous shining blazer that shimmers in a rainbow of colours. Category:Moé Lord Category:Moé Lord Characters Category:Good Characters (Moé Lord)